


清醒梦

by harmonica



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonica/pseuds/harmonica
Summary: 在Abstergo娱乐工作的reader，在一次机器故障后，从此丧失正常睡眠。她的梦被正在研究的历史人物造访了。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 1





	清醒梦

**Author's Note:**

> 睡眠不好胡乱做梦的场景，不保证有后续

（1） 

我看着镜子中的自己：肤色暗淡，眼皮耷拉，若隐若现的黑眼圈。我知道我的睡眠状况已经糟透了，这都是因为那些无休止的怪异梦境。

我为自己接了杯热水，含了片褪黑素，就着水飞快地吞进去。

行行好，你们可不要出现在我的梦里了，明早还是社畜的一天呢。躺在床上合眼前，我在心里祈祷着。

我的睡前祈祷并没有应验。梦境与清醒交换的那一刹那，是怎样的感觉？

我可以回答。

就如同坠入深渊，沉重的身体从高空坠入至深海，耳内是风的呼啸，是压强过大的迸裂，是电流滋滋的鸣响。想要拼命呼吸，身体却无法动弹，在清醒中绝望地见证着自己的身体不受控制地被支配。

绝望地见证着一场清醒的梦。

朦胧之中，电流夹杂的噪音逐渐清晰起来，在电流声渐渐变成威尔士口音的英语时，我想要在睡梦中当场跪下，给老天爷齐齐整整磕上三个响头：饶了我吧。

又来了。

“我们可以别再提这些立场上的问题吗，父亲？”非常英国的口音，我知道，这是手册上所写的海尔森·肯威，那本日记的主人，不出意外也是导致我这睡眠质量的万恶之源。

“没关系的海尔森，我不会因为你选择了圣殿骑士的路而责备你。你做出了自己的判断与选择，你是令我骄傲的孩子。——为什么不让我好好看看你呢？转过头来。”啊，是聒噪的威尔士男人。

“所以我们可以不要再深入这个话题了。”

“父亲，”温吞缓慢的英语，那一定是海尔森·肯威的原住民儿子，“……我一直希望能和您谈谈。”

“呃，抱歉打断你们父子间的谈话，”比起那三位血脉相连的男人，显得格格不入的谢伊·寇马克一直都安静地待在一旁——我是最近才在公司的资料库找到他的名字——他终于举起手，谨慎地开口了：“先生，我知道我只是您的其中一个下属，与你共事的时间不长。甚至在完成那个任务后，我都没回美洲向你汇报。我清楚我的战场转移到了欧洲，但——”

“但你不会真的从来没在日记中提起我吧？不会吧不会吧不会吧？”

“停止你的阴阳怪气，谢伊。你是跟这个梦境的主人学来的吗？”

“也许是，”唯一一个不是肯威家的男人无奈开口道，“她的脑子装的都是什么奇怪东西。”

我不满地锤了锤虚无的墙壁，大声抗议道：“嘿！搞清楚，是你们侵占了我的梦境空间，窥探我的记忆，还把我的睡眠弄得一塌糊涂。”

……

我不知道“我”身处何处。我就这样，静静地注视着他们，仿佛一个局外人……不，我就像这片空间本身。

我的意识始终听着这四个人在谈话。伦敦腔、威尔士口音、爱尔兰口音的英语混杂在一起，这实在是有点难受。幸好，原住民男人很少说话，也许是他父亲的威压太大了，也许他也难以面对一个突如其来的祖父。

我真傻，真的。我从一开始就不应该翻开《海尔森·肯威日记》。我单知道这四个人能在我的梦境意识中交流，但我不知道，我在现实中细心阅读过的书籍，他们也能通过我的意识平台来阅读。在我不知道的时候，他们居然已经看完了那本日记——根据我本人的记忆。

也看完了我本人在阅读时的思维发散与天马行空的脑洞。

事情是这样的：一切源于Abstergo娱乐的新项目。出于工作原因，我阅读了一本名为《海尔森·肯威日记》的文献。

我一直觉得我挺幸运。大学刚毕业，还没有工作经验的我，居然通过了阿布斯泰戈娱乐的面试。当时投递简历只是抱着试试看的心思，我平平无奇的学术经历，与我那并不出彩的技能证书，学历一般般，甚至连专业也不是十分对口。我想不出我何德何能，能被这样一所知名公司所录用。

嘿嘿，还有那比同届同学高出不少的薪酬。

唯一的怪事就是，待制作项目里的角色原型，扎堆来到我的梦里。

我后知后觉地感觉有些毛骨悚然了。关于我的梦境意识的事情，我一直只当作是之前我们Abstergo娱乐的产品事故时留下的后遗症，只不过是告别了安稳的好梦罢了，没什么大不了的。但海尔森·肯威的日记事件，令我意识到……只要是我接触过、留下印象的东西，他们也能获取信息。

也许我的银行卡密码，我的任何秘密，包括我睡前观看过的成人小视频以及读物……他们都能获取到。

换句话说，Animus真的安全么？我们公司致力于开发新的游戏形式，「历史就是你的游乐场。」用户可以通过这项新技术，去尽情探索，去沉浸游玩。我们公司号召用户捐献出自己的遗传记忆，公司会有专门的分析员去探索过往发生的事情。

比如，《梦魇海盗》的主角爱德华·肯威，他的人物原型来自于一位无私捐献者的遗传记忆。通过Animus投射出的十八世纪海盗故事显得真实而有戏剧性，无需太多艺术加工，便能制作出一个丰富完整的游戏世界。

《梦魇海盗》的大获成功令公司十分欣喜，他们决定挖掘这代主角的儿子，海尔森·肯威的故事，去制作一个新游戏。《孤独之鹰》，这是暂定的项目名。

可惜的是，无私捐献者的关于海尔森·肯威的遗传记忆因为一些技术原因，变得残缺不全。幸好团队找到了一本两百多年前破损的日记，通过复原，这本日记成了我们项目组人手一本的参考文献。

所以我挺能理解海尔森·肯威这副反常模样的，真的。坦诚地写出了真心话，毫无保留的日记，原本只打算给亲生儿子一人阅读的日记……在百年之后居然被后人逐字逐句地研究分析，甚至人手一本。我的天，光是想想就头皮发麻，尴尬到脚趾头都想缩起来。

所以我决定原谅海尔森·肯威在父亲与儿子面前的抗拒与冷淡。真惨。

尽管我拿到手的日记似乎被做过一些模糊处理，但不得不说，这些文字中拼凑出的故事让我难过了许久。我原以为，那只是《梦魇海盗》的日后谈，是肯威船长的继承之作。但我没想到会是一个截然不同的故事，一个彻头彻尾的悲剧。那会是优秀的文本，一个风格迥异的新的游戏。

我仍在这个清醒梦之中，我的大脑在梦境中清晰地运作着。我不知道我的睡眠还有没有意义。

他们无休止地争吵，聊天，谈话，沉默；争吵，聊天，谈话，沉默……在我的梦里。每一天，每一夜。我已经分不清这梦境是否会是真实，还是单纯的Animus故障后遗症。

“别争吵了，这个意识已经被你们烦得处在崩溃边缘了。一旦她清醒过来，我们又得再等一晚才能聊聊天。”好心人谢伊·寇马克终于开口。“快早上了，我们可以放轻声音。”

“还记得关心我这个工具人，我真是谢谢你们啊。”我说。

——其实，我也不清楚是不是“我”在回答。在这个空间中，我的身影从不存在。我仿佛只是一个声音，一个意识，一个场景，一个平台，一个工具。我的睡梦支撑起这副空间，任由四个陌生人在我的思维宫殿中拆家。

“别这样说，小姑娘。占用了你的梦境我是真的过意不去。啊，能给我来点朗姆以外的酒吗？另外你的柜子上放了三个我的人物模型，看来我魅力不减。”

“送的。”我没好气地说，“那叫手办，是员工福利，生产太多，剩余的就当员工福利，我运气不好，三个都是你。啧，我想要艾芙琳的……”

爱德华·肯威发出一声简短有力富有感情的简单音节。倒是康纳，抬起头看了我一眼。

闹铃准时响起，我睁开眼抓过手机，七点整，我依旧拥有七个小时的睡眠，但我疲惫不堪，仿佛一夜未眠。

我希望Abstergo娱乐的五险一金是正常的。


End file.
